


The churro fic part 2

by PeteWentz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentz/pseuds/PeteWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some XVX shit is goin down down in an earlier round</p>
            </blockquote>





	The churro fic part 2

The churro fic part 2

the night was still young. After recently mourning over Pete's tragic churro death, Patrick sat in his hotel room alone. The warm Spanish breeze whispered through the shutters, emitting the indescribable stench of cinnamon and truffle butter   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Licking his fingers once more to reminisce over his antics with the blonde emo fuckboy, Patrick stood up and slowly began to strip away his sugar coated clothes. Nakey naked ya know. He used his hot mixtape of elvis Costello to set his clothes on fire, because that shit was smoking. ALL Of a SUDENn ELISA WALKED INTO THE ROOM WITH A CHERUB BABEY DECLAN IN HER ARMS.   
"patrick why the fuck can I smell truffle butter"   
Patrick stood there still nakeyd, thinking of an answer. He was gonna answer but  
"YO I GOT A SOUL VOICE" DEClan suDENly screamed, bACKFLIPPING OUT OF HIS MOTHERS ARMS AND BREAKDANCING OUT OF THE HOTEL ROMM!!£&  
"YEAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAUHH" Patrick heard from down the hall, as Declan continued to break dance away into the Spanish nighht.   
elisa turned to her larger, naked son.   
"Where tf is Pete"  
"UHHHHHHG" PATRICK REPLIED RUNNING TOWRADS ELISA AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT AN D THEN SUDDENLY HE TOUCHED HER FACE AND VOILA!!!! SHE WAS A CHURRO!!1!  
"0h god what have I done" pat cried, caressing elisas churro face. Even as a churro she was absolutely abap af.   
"xvx" Patrick suddenly heard, turning to see Andy standing at the door, staring at him. He then realised that andy was watching him crying naked on the floor stroking a churro.   
"patrick have you seen my tofurkey pockets" he said, completely unfazed by the scene in front of him.   
"Uh I'm kinda busy, ask joe."  
"wAIT" ANDY YELLED  
"I S T H A T A C H U R R O?!?"  
ANDY FILLED WITH XVX RAGE AND RIPPED OFF HIS OWN BEARD TO REVEAL A COMPLETE ARSON OF WEAPONS. HE SHAT OUT A HAND GRENADE AND PULLED THE PIN, TURNING TO LOOK INTO PATRICKS UNKOWN COLORED EYES FOR THE LAST TIME ;__;  
"CHURR OS ARENT VEGAAAAAAANBBNNNN" he screamed!!   
And boom. Patrick was blown up. Sparkles and butterflies exploded everywhere covering the walls and the ceiling. The place was in serious need of decorating anyway. andy smiled, giving birth to his tofurkey pockets.  
"xvx. x. V. X." He yodelled wistfully, locking the room in a hotel in New York City, that served great beef and deserved hot tity. He swallows the key, High fives the still break dancing baby Declan (who now has fully grown sideburns) and flys away into to night to join the stars where he belongs. Long live Andy Hurley.


End file.
